La princesa y el sapo
by Jenn'Lavigne'Willam's
Summary: Ella era la princesa y él, el sapo, ella es la capitana de las porristas, y el del club de trenes, pero, que pasara cuando el director le da una noticia a Sam, que pasara cuando Sam pide ayuda de un "nerd", ¿será que aprenderán a llevarse bien?-Temporalmente cancelada.-
1. El Nuevo

_La princesa y el sapo._

_Ella era la princesa y él, el sapo, ella es la capitana de las porristas, y el del club de trenes, pero, que pasara cuando el director le da una noticia a Sam- _si no consigues subir tus notas, repitieras año_- _¿Qué?_- que pasara cuando Sam pide ayuda de un "nerd"-_necito tu ayuda-¿Cómo para qué?_- ¿será que aprenderán a llevarse bien?, ¿será que Freddie dejara atrás su odio por las porristas?-¿_cómo pude ayudarla para que me pague así?-

* * *

><p><em>El nuevo.<em>

* * *

><p>Hola, mi nombre es Freddie Benson, bueno en realidad es Fredward, pero todos me dicen Freddie, tengo 17 años, soy amante de la tecnología y de los trenes, a mi me parece normal, pero solo a mí, porque a las demás personas les parezco un friki sin vida, a mí me importa mierda lo que piense, ese soy yo y nadie más que yo, en este momento me estoy preparando para la escuelas, soy nuevo, y eso que estamos a mitad de año, pero como nos mudamos de mi ciudad natal, tengo que seguir con mis estudios, ¿no?<p>

-Freddie, rápido, se te hace tarde- esa era mi madre, termine de vestirme, y salí.

Tome una tostada que mi mamá dejo en el plato, y bebí un poco de juego, me despedí de ella y al cruzar la puerta de mi casa, vi a una chica salir del apartamento de al frente, por cierto vivo en un edificio.

-ya mamá, déjame en paz- grito muy molesta, yo sonreí y eleve mi mano con intención de saludarla, ella solo me vio de pies a cabeza con una ceja levantada, y se fue ignorando por completo mi saludo, al comienzo pensé, que chica tan linda, pero ahora piensa, es linda, pero se ve que es una completa niña rica, caprichosa e ignorante, porque sé que rica, bueno por lo que se, este es un edificio muy sofisticado, pero yo no soy así y tampoco mi madre, caprichosa, se le nota con tan solo verla e ignorante, porque estoy seguro de que no sabe nada de lo que pasa en este mundo, lo único que sabrá es que tiendas en el centro comercial hay y como aplicarse el maquillaje.

Seguí caminando al elevador, y ahí estaba ella esperando a que se abriera en este piso, yo solo me acerque, ignorándola, y espere, fueron como solo 10 segundos que tardo, se abrieron las puertas y pasamos, hasta que sonó el celular de ella.

Ella lo agarro, y empezó a escribir, al parecer era un mensaje, yo seguí en lo mío, espere a que llegáramos al vestíbulo, donde, por cierto, había un portero asqueroso, mal humorado y de una personalidad que no se la aguantaría de la propia madre de él. Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salí.

Iba saliendo cuando a ella se le caen algunas cosas, la iba a ayudar, pero me detuve, ¿Por qué ayudar a alguien como ella?

-oye, ¿no me piensas ayudar?- pregunto mirándome, yo solo me sorprendí, primero me ignora completamente, y ¿ahora quiere que la ayude?

-pues, sabes algo, yo no ayudo a personas como tu- dije, me di la vuelta, y no me intereso que cara puso, lo único que sé es que sebe de estar furiosa, pero, a mi no me importa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el fin del primer capítulo, es un poco corto, soy nueva en esta página, pero ya había escrito unas cuantas historias, aunque aun se me dificulta, en fin, espero sus comentarios, sean positivos o negativos, ¡gracias! Y besos.<strong>


	2. Haciendo amigos y enemigos

**SIENTO LA TARDANZA, ES QUE ESTABA EN RECUPERACIONES, Y TENIA QUE ESTUDIAR, EN FIN, AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO.**

**DECLARACION: ICARLY Y SUS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA HISTORIA.**

**CURSIVA: PENSAMIENTO DE FREDDIE**

* * *

><p><em>Haciendo amigos y enemigos.<em>

* * *

><p>Freddie siguió caminando, mientras la chica recogía las cosas de mala gana, cuando él estaba por abrir la puerta para salir del Lobby, ella lo rempujo provocando que se le cayeras unos libros que Freddie llevaba en la mano, ella salió con aires triunfantes y una gran sonrisa porque logro su venganza, Freddie solo se agacho y recogió los libros mientras negaba con la cabeza.<p>

Al llegar a la escuela, bajo del auto, y vio a la misma chica que bajaba de un BMW convertible color negro con un tipo alto, fuerte y bien parecido, Freddie solo la miraba, la chica sintió la presencia del chico, lo volteo a ver y lo miro mal, volvió a acercarse a aquel tipo, lo tomo del cuello, mientras él de la cintura de ella, y lo beso, Freddie siguió el camino a la entrada de la escuela, cuando sintió un empujón y caía al suelo.

-oye, ¿qué te pasa?- grito enojado aun en el suelo, a un chico, un poco más alto que él, cabello corto color castaño claro y un poco gordo.

-lo siento amigo- dijo el chico con un balón de futbol americano en la mano, mientras que con la otra le extendía la mano, y él la tomaba levantándose- Gibby Gibson, mucho gusto- dijo ya viendo al chico parado.

-Freddie Benson- respondió, él extendiendo la mano, mientras Gibby la tomaba en forma de saludo.

-bueno, por lo que puedo ver eres el nuevo, bienvenido a Ridgeway High School- dijo mientras extendía sus manos y daba vueltas sobre sus talones.

-gracias, aunque la "bienvenida" que me diste fue un poco dolorosa- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-lo siento, solo que estaba dándonos pases- decía mientras levantaba el balón- Harry, ven- le grito a su compañero de lanzamiento.

Un chico un poco alto, cabello rizado castaño, delgado y muy bien parecido de acercaba a ambos chicos.

-que tal Gib- saludaba a su amigo dándole un pequeño golpe en el brazo- hola chico- le dijo a Freddie.

-Harry, Freddie Benson, Freddie, Harry Styles- decía mientras señalaba a cada chico respectivamente.

RING, RING, RING

Ese era el sonido del timbre que decía que ya era hora de entrar a clase.

En ese momento, entra la chica y el chico del auto BMW agarrados de la mano. Gibby y Harry se quedaron viendo a la chica atontados.

-¿acaso no esta buena?- pregunto Gibby a ambos chicos.

-demasiado- respondió Harry mirándola.

-normal- dijo Freddie, ocasionando que ambos chicos lo miraran con cara de "¿Qué¡"- hay unas mejores que ella.

-sí, pero ella es la mejor de esta escuela- dijo Harry.

Gibby asintió con la cabeza- cien por ciento de acuerdo contigo Harry, Samantha Puckett, es la chica MÁS, sexy que conozco.

En ese momento la pareja estaban en el casillero de Samantha, mientras ella sacaba unos libros, Harry, como cualquier chico, le silbo en forma de piropo, provocando que el chico junto a ella, volteara a verlos y se acercara a zancadas donde se encontraban los tres chicos.

-quien de ustedes pedazos de baboso de silbo a mi novia- decía mirando a los tres chicos con enojo.

Gibby y Harry con temor señalaron a Freddie, él chico tomo a Freddie del cuello de la camisa, y lo alzo unos cuantos centímetros de suelo, mientras de Freddie solo trataba de decir que él no había sido.

-ya verás pedazo de estúpido que pasa cuando te metes con mi novia- dijo, lo tiro al piso, y ya preparado para la patada más fuerte que Freddie alguna vez haya sentido, llego Sam a su rescate.

-¡ZAYN!- grito Sam mientras tomaba del brazo a su novio.

-PERO SAM, TE ESTABA SILBANDO- decía mientas se daba la vuelta y la miraba.

-YA TRANQUILIZATE, ÉL NO VALE NADA- decía molesta- además yo solo tengo ojos para ti- decía ya más calmada y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios a Zayn.

-está bien, vamos a clase- dijo tomando la mano de Sam y dirigiéndose a clases.

Freddie se levanto enojado, mirando a Gibby y Harry quienes estaban asustados.

-muchas gracias chicos- decía sarcásticamente- casi me parte los huesos del cuerpo.

-¿para qué te metías con su novia?- decía Harry de forma inocente.

Freddie lo miro, y empezó a decir incoherencias, hasta que por fin pudo articular una palabra- yo NO me metí con su novia, fuiste tú- dijo señalando a Harry- genial, ahora ya tengo un enemigo- decía mientras se iba a su aula de clase.

-no solo un enemigo, todo el equipo de Futbol Americano- decía Gibby caminando junto con Harry detrás de Freddie.

-genial- decía sarcásticamente Freddie, mientras miraba una hoja que había sacado del bolsillo delantero del pantalón, _aula 108, _decía el papel.

-¿qué aula te toca?- pregunto Gibby a Freddie.

-aula 108- respondió sin ánimos

-genial, nos toca a los tres- decía Harry feliz.

-sí, creo que es lo único bueno- decía igual de mal humorado

_Genial, ya hice amigos y enemigos._

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, eso es todo, gracias por los comentarios, y de nuevo, siento la tardanza, en este capítulo como se dieron cuenta, narraba el escritor, ósea, yo, en el próximo ya empezaran los puntos de vista de cada personaje, también aparecerá Carly y Spencer, ya que son necesarios, en fin! Gracias y besos, comentarios! Sean negativos o positivos!<strong>


	3. ¿Nos conocemos?

**Hola, gracias por los comentarios, bueno, no sé si ya se vieron el nuevo capítulo de iCarly, iOpen a restaurant, a mí en lo personal, me gusto, pero, Dan como que quiere que Freddie vuela hacer el "perrito faldero" de Carly, y pues, no sé, me dio tristeza como se puso Sam, pero en fin, para eso estamos aquí, ¿no? Para crear la historia de se nos pegue la gana, bueno, no mas wiri-wiri, y aquí va el capitulo.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Nos conocemos?<em>

Estaba entrando a clase, matemáticas, para ser preciso, Harry y Gibby venían a mi lado, al entrar al aula, para mi mala suerte, muy, mala suerte, estaba ese tal Malik, quien me voltio a mirar, y, si las miradas mataran, créanme, no estaría parado en la entrada del salón en este momento, me acerque al profesor, y me presente.

-mucho gusto, señor Benson, y bienvenido a Ridgeway High School, por favor tome asiento- dijo mientras se dirigía a su escritorio y tomaba unos papeles.

Busque con la mirada un puesto vacio, y valla, al parecer este mundo quiere que YO, Fredward Benson no exista, el único puesto disponible era, nada más y nada menos, que al lado del tipo que me quería golpear por algo que ni hice.

Me acerque lentamente, como si estuviera dirigiéndome al mismísimo infierno, y estuviera viendo al diablo, y me senté a su lado, no sin antes acercarme a Harry, que estaba de primer puesto, y decirle que le "agradecía" por ya tener a media escuela de enemiga.

-bueno jóvenes, vamos a ver ya algebra- dijo el profesor, quien tomaba su libro de "Baldor" y buscaba algún ejercicio, pero se detuvo y me miro- señor Benson, podría pasar al frente, y hacer el ejercicio de la página 86- yo solo me limite a pararme y acercarme al profesor, tome el libro y mire el ejercicio, en realidad estaba fácil, yo por suerte tengo muy buen rendimiento académico, y no se me dificulto en lo absoluto, me acerque al tablero y empecé; termine rápidamente y le pase el libro al maestro.

-¿qué tal?- pregunte, el miro el ejercicio, y me sonrió.

-muy bien señor Benson, lo felicito, tome asiento-, me senté, y vi una bola de papel sobre mi libro, la tome y la desenvolví.

_Si te acercas, hablas o miras a Sam, te parto la cara de un solo puñetazo._

Mire la nota sorprendido, y después mire de reojo a Zayn que estaba haciendo dibujitos en su libreta, tome un esfero y le respondí.

_Tranquilo Malik, no me voy a acercar a tu noviecita._

Volví a envolver la hoja de papel, y la vente al libro de Zayn, quien la cojio y me miro, yo al sentir su mirada en mi, voltee a mirar, y el solo dijo en vos baja.

-_más te vale -_

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en el gimnasio practicando una nueva rutina, mientras dirigía a las chicas, sí, soy la capitana de las porristas, mi nombre es Samantha Puckett, aunque mis amigos, me llaman Sam, soy una chica, bueno eso es obvio, ¿no?, en fin, tengo 17 años, me encanta todo lo que tiene que ver con deportes, también me intereso demasiado en el arte, soy una buena persona, me gusta ayudar, me preocupo por las personas que se encuentra a mi alrededor y… ok, no, a quien quiero engañar, en realidad soy una de las personas a quienes les gusta molestar a los nerds, o personas que están fuera del rango de los populares, mucha gente, más que todo las "personas" que nombre primero, dicen que soy una persona la cual solo me interesa estar en el centro comercial, que no me preocupo por nadie nada más que por mí misma, que no sé lo que pasa en este mundo o sociedad, que siempre me la paso en un espejo, que no como nada que no sea bajo en grasa, pues, ¿saben? Están en lo cierto, a excepción de que solo me preocupo por mí, también me preocupo por otras personas, como por Carly, mi mejor amiga y casi hermana, la quiero mucho y me preocupo por ella, Spencer, el hermano de Carly, mi madre, por más que sea la peor de todas, también, mi hermana, aunque no viva aquí en Seattle, y mi lindo novio Zayn, bueno, en fin, soy como soy, pero tengo corazón.<p>

Estábamos terminado con la rutina, pero no me podría concentrar, ya que vi a Carly, sentada en las graderías demasiado detraída, más de lo normal, mejor le preguntare que sucede.

-chicas, un descanso- dije mientras apagaba la grabadora, y me acercaba a Carly- Carls, ¿pasa algo?- pregunte mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

-no, tranquila Sam, no sucede nada- dijo mientras miraba el suelo.

-por favor Carly, te conozco hace nueve años, como me vas a decir que estas bien-

Suspiro, y me voltio a mirar- bien, ¿recuerdas el chico nuevo que hace rato me nombraste?-

-¿el que Zayn casi golpea?- ella sintió- si, ¿Qué pasa con él?-

-es que creo que lo he visto en algún lado, una foto o algo- decía mientras se paraba desesperada y se rascaba la cabeza.

-hay, vamos Carly, no te vayas a poner paranoica solo porque te pareció ver a ese chico- dije mientras me paraba y la detenía, ya que parecía que fue hacer un hueco de tantas vueltas que daba.

-cierto, tal vez estoy alucinando-

RING, RING, RING.

-bueno será, mejor que nos vallamos- dijo Carly, y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

* * *

><p>Iba saliendo de clases junto con Harry y Gibby para dirigirnos a la cafetera, cuando siento que me toman de la manga de la camisa y me jalan, al parecer a baño de los hombres.<p>

-Haber "señor" Besnon- dijo un tipo alto y castaño, me tenia acorralado contra una puerta, mientras otros dos tipos salían de tras de él.

-es Benson- dije corrigiéndolo y mirándolos de mala gana.

-importa un culo- respondió el chico que tenia al lado izquierdo, era rubio y un poco más bajo que el castaño.

-a ver ¿yo que les hice?- pregunte enojado.

-a nosotros no, a él sí- dijo el otro tipo que estaba a la derecha.

Me soltaron de un empujón haciendo abrir la puerta del baño haciéndome caer sentado en la taza del inodoro.

-hola, Benson- saludo Malik, ¿pero qué demonios pasa aquí?- te presento a mis compañeros, él- dijo señalando al rubio- es Niall Horan, y el- dijo señalando a otro- Louis Tomlinson.

-encantado de conocerlos- dije en tono sarcástico.

-pues nosotros no- dijo el tal Louis, ¿no entiende el sarcasmo? Que idiota.

-es sarcasmo pedazo de estúpido- Niall lo golpeo en la cabeza, mientras él se quejaba.

-mira, sé que no meterás con Sam, pero por si acaso-

* * *

><p>Iba caminando junto con Carly por los pasillos para dirigirnos al gimnasio, cuando vemos que Zayn, Niall y Louis salen del baño, después vi al chico de esta mañana, el cual estaba empapado, me causo bastante risa, voltee a ver a Carly, quien estaba mirándome mal, yo solo me limite a ver de nuevo al chico y a seguir riéndome, me hacer que él.<p>

-¿Qué quieres?- me pregunto de mala gana, ¿acaso que hice yo?

-nada, solo quiero burlarme en tu cara- dije, le di un pequeño golpe en la frente, y me fui seguida por Zayn, Niall y Louis.

* * *

><p>Estoy enojado, frustrado, empapado, en fin, vi como Sam, se fue con los otros tres idiotas, no sin antes darme un golpe en la frente, no la conozco y a ella y a los otros gorilas para que me hagan eso, ya empecé a odiar a esos, vi como Gibby y Harry se acercaban a mí con cara de inocencia.<p>

-USTEDES- los señales con el dedo chispeándolo de agua- GRACIAS POR DEJARME SOLO Y HUIR COMO UN PAR DE NENAS- estaba enojado con esos dos.

-ya, tranquilo hermano- dijo Gibby, hay sí, claro con solo decir eso me voy a tranquilizar- será mejor que nos vallamos- si, será mejor si no quiere que les haga lo mismo.

Vi como ambos se alejaban de mí asustados, empecé a sacudirme para tratar de quitarme el agua que tenia, pero eso era imposible.

-¿te ayudo?- escuche a una chica, la mire y me di cuenta que era la misma que andaba con Sam.

-¡¿Y COMO QUIERES AYUDARME, METIENDOME LA CABEZA AL SANITARIO?- grite frustrado.

-tranquilo, yo no soy así- dijo levantando las manos en forma de defensa, respire hondo.

-lo siento, estoy demasiado frustrado y enojado-

-no te preocupes, creo que también estaría así si me hicieran lo mismo- me quede mirándola mientras sonreía, parecía buena chica, y además me ha parecido verla en algún lado.

-gracias, ¿eres amiga de Puckett, Malik y los otros dos chicos?-

-ehm, si Sam es mi mejor amiga, es buena chica- la mire con una ceja levantada- bueno, con ciertas personas, Zayn es el novio de ella, pero no me agrada mucho que digamos, y los otros dos chicos son unos tontos andando detrás del culo de Zayn- dijo mientras soltaba un pequeña risita.

Nos empezamos a reír ante el comentario de ella.

-¿cómo te llamas?- tanta risa, que se me olvido preguntarle en nombre.

-Carly, y ¿tú?-

-Freddie-

-¿sabes?, como que te he visto en algún lugar- dijo Carly viéndome bien a la cara.

-sí, tú también te me haces conocida, bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa a cambiar-

-sí, nos vemos luego- dijo y salió de la escuela, me quede pensando en lo reconocida que se me hacía.

-será mejor que me vaya antes de que mi mamá llame al FBI o al ejercito- dije para mi mismo mientras salía de la escuela.

Y me quede pensado, será que ¿_nos conocemos?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, bueno, gracias por los reviews, he tratado de hacer la largos los capítulos, pero no lo logro, y no sé porque, en fin, contestare a los reviews.<strong>

**-JustASkateGirl: Gracias por leer el fic, y si, me gusta "la quiero para mi" pero no he leído "la relación Seddie" y también gracias por mis gustos musicales.**

**-Chico cj seddie: gracias! Espero que digas leyendo el fic, por cierto, me encantan tus historias.**

**-Megan-Ayu: gracias! Si, supusiste bien, era nuestra Sam, bueno, Sam ya que la verdadera Sam no es así, espero que digas leyendo el fic! Y gracias, de nuevo.**

**-PurpleMcCurdian: gracias! Y si, se me ocurrió meter a los chicos de 1D, aunque falta uno, hahaha, si! Me gusta Hayley, Avril y soy fan Seddie, así que te dejo amarme, okno, hahahaha gracias, otra vez.**


	4. Bienvenido al club de trenes y salidita

**Hola chicos, muchisisimas gracias por los Review, se los agradezco mucho, al igual que estén leyendo esta historia, bueno; por el comportamiento de Sam hacia Freddie, ella tendrá que ser cruel con él, y Freddie por lo "débil" no se preocupen, no todo quedara así, sin más Wiri Wiri, aquí va.**

_Bienvenido al club de trenes y una salidita._

* * *

><p>Estaba bajándome del auto, cuando veo a Puckett y a Malik bajando de el de ellos, pase por el lado de ellos, ya que por ahí queda la entrada al edificio, caminaba normalmente, cuando me doy cuente estaba en el piso tirado; mientras ese par se burlaba.<p>

-¡¿PERO QUE MIERDA TE PASA?- grite desesperado, ellos solo pararon de reírse, y Malik se fue acercando más a mí.

-no me pasa nada, solo que tú presencia me molesta- dijo naturalmente, tomo a Sam de la cintura y la llevaba hacia adentro mientras se reían.

Empecé a decir incoherencias mientras golpeaba el aire, me sacudí de mala gana, y camine al edificio, al entrar vi a ese asqueroso portero, quien me miro mal y me gritaba.

-¡¿PODRIAS CALLARTE? ESTE NO HA SIDO EL MEJOR DIA DE MI VIDA- grite desesperado, me acerque al ascensor, y oprimí el botón para que las puertas se abrieran.

Ya al estar en el piso de mi apartamento, salí y visualice a Carly quien estaba hablando con un chico un poco más alto que ella y castaño, me acerque para abrir la puerta del apartamento, pero la voz de Carly me detuvo.

-Freddie, hola- dijo mientras se acercaba a mí- ¿vives enfrente? Genial-

-hola Carly- salude con la mano- si, vivo aquí- señale la puerta de mi apartamento.

-te presento a mi novio, Jordan Witzigreuter, Jordan, Freddie Benson-

-mucho gusto Freddie- dijo él mientras me estiraba la mano, para que yo la tomara en forma de saludo-

-igualmente Jordan- sonreí y solté su mano- Carly, tengo que hacer los deberes-

-ok, nos Vemos Freddie-

-adiós Fred-

Entre al apartamento, y me dirigí a mi habitación, por suerte no estaba mi madre, porque si me viera así, me mandaría a tomas unos 20 baños, deje las cosas encima de la cama, y me senté frente al PC, revise my Twittter, nada interesante, luego mire mi cuenta de Facebook, y vi que tenía dos solicitudes de amistad, eran de Harry y Gibby, las acepte, y al momento, tenía un invitación de video llamada.

-_¡HOLA!- _gritaron Gibby y Harry.

-hola par de nenas-

-_te tenemos una EXELENTE noticia-_

_-_¿Cuál? ¿Lavar mi ropa?-

-_no, que dices, es tuya no nuestra, lávala tú;_ _¿Qué te parece unirte al club de trenes?-_

_-_genial, eso esta… esperen, ¿Cómo saben ustedes que me gustan los trenes?-

-_eh, bueno, Harry te reviso el maletín-_

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?- pregunte molesto.

-_bueno, es que tenía hambre-_

Ah, claro, el chico tenía hambre y me esculca el bolso, genial, ¿no? Pero como ahora no estoy para pelea, porque estoy estresado, lo dejare pasar.

-bueno, lo dejare pasar-

-_entonces, ¿te unes o no?-_

_-_sí, si me uno-

_-genial, empiezas la otra semana-_

_-_bien, chicos los dejo, tengo que hacer los deberes-

-_adiós-_

Los chicos se despidieron y yo me desconecte, puse un poco de música, y tome el maletín de la cama y saque los libros, revise, y solo tenía dos, literatura y matemáticas, por cierto, la de literatura, una tal, Briggs, que profesora tan fastidiosa, no deberían de tenerla trabajando en una escuela, porque, por lo que veo, nos odia, pero ¿Qué se les puede hacer?

* * *

><p>Estaba terminado de maquillarme para salir con Carly, ya que quedamos en ir con el novio de ella, Zayn y yo a ver una película, ya Zayn está aquí, quien esta entado en la cama jugando con su consola de juegos, a veces pienso que quiere más a esa cosa que a mí.<p>

-Zayn- lo llame, pero él solo me respondió con un pequeño bufido- que dices, ¿mke dejo el cabello suelto o me lo recojo?

-suelto- dijo sin quitar la mirada de la pantalla.

-no siquiera me estás viendo-

-claro que te estoy viendo-

-si, ajam, me estás viendo-

-tranquila-

-Zayn Malik- dije quitándole el juego ese- mírame ahora mismo-

-ash, devuélvamelo, me van a ganar, estoy en medio partido-

-a mi no me interesa-

-¿sabes? A veces eres estresante-

Me quede callada, nunca pensé que algo como eso pudiera salir de la boca de Zayn, suspire y tire el jueguito a la cama, vi como Zayn cambiaba su cara de rabia, a preocupación, pero me importo en lo absoluto, solo camine hasta la puerta, dispuesta a salir, pero pare en seco.

-¿sabes? Si te parezco estresante, ¿Por qué mejor no terminamos?-

-no, no, no, no, Sam, Sammy, discúlpame, Sam- empezó a caminar detrás de mi mientras, hasta que sentí que me tomaba del brazo- Samantha puckett, para-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

Suspiro- lo siento, siento no ponerte atención, siento haberte llamado estresante, lo siento, ¿vale?-

-Zayn, eso que me dijiste no me gusto para nada-

-sí, lo se estuvo mal, soy un idiota- dijo mientras de tomaba de la cintura me acercaba más a él- me perdonas-

-está bien, pero solo porque no me resisto a ese puchero-

-chicos, ya, vámonos- esa era Carly, tan inoportuna como siempre.

-bueno, vamos-

* * *

><p>Ya había terminado de hacer los deberes, ahora, como no tengo nada mejor que hacer, y estoy más relajado, saldré un rato. Entre al baño, para darme un pequeña ducha, ya que estaba haciendo un calor infernal, me termine de bañar y me coloque unos jeans negros, una remera color banco, unas converse y un abrigo, como mi madre no había llegado, le deje un recado, informándole que salí un rato, y que estaré bien, ya que si ve que no estoy es capaz de llamar a la CIA junto con el FBI y hasta a los hombre de negro (¿?).<p>

Como no sabía a dónde ir, fui al parque y estuve un rato, mirando a los niños jugar, ver parejas paseando, todo muy lindo, hasta que un mocoso me tiro una bola de nieve en la cara, yo solo me levante y lo perseguí, pero fue en vano, ya que él corría más rápido que yo, y no quería perseguirlo más porque, cuando vi al padre de aquella infernal criatura; me asuste.

Después de eso seguí caminando hasta llegar al Buswell Plaza, donde el asqueroso portero, al verme; solo se escondió un poquito en el mostrador y me miraba con miedo, bueno, al menos dudo que me vuelva a gritar, entre al elevador, y espere a que llegara a mi piso, al llegar, entre a mi apartamento, salude a mi madre, quien, estaba preparando la cena, termine de comer, me cambie y me acosté a dormir, hoy si que fue un día de locos.

* * *

><p><em>.al mismo tiempo.<em>

* * *

><p>Terminamos de ver la película, y al salir, fuimos un rato al parque, donde vimos a los niños como jugaban, cuando de pronto veo a mi vecino, lo único que hice fue llamar a un niñito, el cual estaba jugando.<p>

-niño-

Vi como él se fue acercando a mí, yo sonreí con malicia mientras sacaba 10 dólares.

-¿quieres estoy?- agite al billete que tenía en la mano.

-si- respondió alegremente mientras daba pequeños saltos.

-bien, tiene que tirarle una bola de nieve al chico que esta haya sentado.

-¿eso no sería malo?-

-¿sí?-

-¡Genial!-

Le pase los 10 dólares, y vi como Salí corriendo, hizo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo en la cara, esto sí que es entretenimiento, el niño salió corriendo, mientras era perseguido por él, corrieron demasiado, apuesto a que le dieron la vuelta al parque como 5 veces, vi que el niño se iba acercando a un tipo enorme, supongo que era su padre, el solo se detuvo y se fue.

Después de eso fuimos al Bushwell Plaza, Carly, Jordán y Zayn, se despidieron yo solo subí al departamento, me cambie y me dispuse a dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola de nuevo, espere que les haya gustado, y por cierto, siento no haber actualizado, es que estaba un poco seca, pero aquí esta, ya saben review por lo que más quieran, por favor.<strong>


End file.
